Blood of Jaune
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Just a little story for my past time. Had Blood of the Dead and RWBY in mind and decided to make this. End easter egg cutscene of Blood of the Dead, but with Jaune, Qrow, James, and Ren. And have some characters in mind in Author's Notes. Oh, and spoilers for Zombies storyline.


A red ethereal energy spreads across the prison, the zombies that came into contact with it drop with their spirit leaving them and into the afterlife.

4 survivors lay on the ground, 3 of them have war clothes while 1 wears ancient robes. Their names are Lie Ren, the modern Japaneze samurai(Takeo Masaki), Qrow Branwen, the ex-drunk Russian(Nikolai Belinski), James Ironwood, the American soldier(Tank Dempsey), and Jaune Arc, the German survivor who refuses to die(Edward Richtofen).

Ren was the first to get up.

Ren:Listen to how the spirits sing. They are free of this realm.

James was second.

James:Ain't that swell. Does that mean we win?

Then, both Qrow and Jaune was up.

Qrow:I would be greatly relieved if that is so. I am in no hurry to ensnare my mortal soul.

Jaune places his hand on Qrow's shoulder.

Jaune:That will not be necessary, Qrow. The future has changed.

Jaune hands Qrow a book.

Qrow:Your Relic of Knowledge?

Jaune:Read it. Learn of your true calling. You must keep your soul. It will be needed to defeat Doctor Ozpin.

Qrow looked confused.

Qrow:Who?

The scene changes to a machine. A machine that holds a Jaune with war clothes like Ren, James, and Qrow. This was post-Kuroyuri(Zetsubou), the one in ancient clothes was Primis Jaune, a Jaune from another timeline where he and his crew were sent back through time in an eternal loop. All because they existed in Ozpin's perfect world. Currently, the machine was taking blood from post-Kuroyuri Jaune, killing him.

P-K Jaune:...Hello? Hello!? I am...I am still here...Wait! Mein--Mein Gott...What have--What have I done?

Primis Jaune walks over to P-K Jaune.

P-K Jaune:I honestly thought...you were going--going to let me bleed to death. It was so sad.

Primis Jaune looks at P-K Jaune with a blank expression.

Primis Jaune:The cycle is broken, Herr Doctor. As such, insurance policies are no longer needed.

Primis Jaune then takes the blood vials P-K Jaune has and takes the summoning key.

Primis Jaune:I wish I could tell you I was sorry, Edward...But I'm not.

P-K Jaune looks in desperation at Primis Jaune, who was leaving to portals that had opened.

P-K Jaune:N--No! You can help me! You're a Doctor! Wait!

Primis Jaune just kept walking.

P-K Jaune:Don't you know who I am? I have been witness to miracles und calamities!! Dimensions born und collapsed!! I walk a path that no other can take!

Primis Jaune holds out the blood vials he gotten and threw them on the ground, smashing them.

P-K Jaune:No!!!

Primis Jaune motioned to Qrow to smash his vials. Qrow looks at them for a sec, then threw them to the ground.

P-K Jaune:I want to be me; the one who did all the hard work!!!

Then, Primis Jaune, Qrow, James, and Ren walked through the portals, disappearing from the collapsing dimension. The reason why it is collapsing? Using P-K Jaune's blood, which was filled with ethereal energy, it created the portals that the rest used, and is being used to collapse the dimension.

P-K Jaune:I--I wanted..to keep going.

A tear rolled off of P-K Jaune's face.

P-K Jaune:This me..was...the nicest one.

P-K Jaune watched as the portals closed, sealing his fate.

P-K Jaune:You won't even...remember.

P-K Jaune slumps over, dying from blood loss, the prison turning from full colors, to black and white, a sign that the dimension has collapsed.

**X.0.X**

**A.N:I've always wanted to do one with Blood of the Dead, except with RWBY cast. I could have put someone like Weiss, Winter, or anyone with Schnee or has a German last or first name, hell, even Ozpin, but Jaune seems to fit more. I know he is based off of Joan of Arc, and that Jaune means yellow in French, but I love Jaune, and I love heart-braking scenes where the main character sacrifices his/her life to save the ones they love or the innocents. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Characters:**

**Jaune Arc=Edward Richtofin**

**James Ironwood=Tank Dempsey**

**Lie Ren=Takeo Misaki**

**Qrow Branwen=Nikolai Benlinski**

**Ozma "Ozpin"=Doctor Monty**

**Salem=Shadow Man**

**Tyrian Callows='Brutus'/Warden**

**Summer Rose or Taiyang Xiao Long=Ludvig Maxis**

**V V**

**Ruby Rose or Yang Xiao Long=Samantha Maxis**

**This is the amount of characters I can think of that can be in Call of Duty Zombies storyline.**


End file.
